juguemos un juego en la oscuridad
by eliane krusnik
Summary: un trabajo para biologia. y una insinuacion pura de una fem fatale
1. Chapter 1

Juguemos un juego en la oscuridad

_ ¡ESTOY ABURRIDO! _ gimió Edward Cullen el chico más sexy sobre la faz de la tierra.

_ Tengo una idea _ respondí con una sonrisa maléfica.

Yo Isabella Swan, una inocente chica de este lluvioso pueblo, Forks, estaba pensando una idea sumamente sexual (vale aclarar) para entretener al sexy hermano de mi mejor amiga y oh esperen, mi NOVIO, si mi novio.

_ Recuerdas que tenemos un trabajo que realizar_ dije yo enarcando una ceja.

_ Si para biología, sobre el tacto ¿pero que tiene q ver? _ dijo el totalmente confundido.

_ no sé, podríamos ejercitar el tacto _ le respondí acercándome felinamente hacia él y viendo como la comprensión y el deseo llegaban a su mirada.

_ Y… ¿eso como seria? _ dijo sumamente interesado.

_ Así _ dije yo levantándome del suelo y ayudándolo a él.

Entonces lo acosté en mi cama, me dirigí a las ventanas, las cerré y el cuarto quedo sumamente oscuro. Me volví hacia él, a pesar de la oscuridad podía sentir sus orbes esmeralda mirándome con deseo. Me posicione sobre él.

_ Estuve averiguando que cuando falta algún sentido automáticamente el resto de los sentidos aumentan considerablemente_ dije yo con voz seductora.

_ Y… ¿con cual empezaríamos?_ dijo el siguiéndome el juego.

_ No se… que tal… ¿Qué tal el olfato? _ dije yo acercándome a su cuello y oliendo ese aroma a bosque que tanto me encantaba.

_ Mmmm… me gusta la idea_ dijo él con voz ronca y sentí su dureza contra mí y reí.

_ Y... ¿El tacto?_ pregunte mientras le abría la camisa y le recorría con mis manos esos perfectos músculos.

_ mmm… creo que ese me gusta más_ respondió el mientras metía la mano bajo y mi blusa y sujetador para tocar mis senos.

Y así seguimos un rato tocándonos y cuando pensamos que llego ese momento tan preciado en el que él me penetra y me hace sentir que toco las nubes, ese momento en el que siento que floto, se abre la puerta. Si, la puerta.

_ bella mama está en camino y ¿Por qué la luz está apagada?_ dijo mi hermano Emmett.

_ ¡ NO PRENDAS LA LUZ! _gritamos Edward y yo.

Al parecer mi hermano lo comprendió y cerró la puerta. Mire a Edward.

_ la cago_ dije yo mientras me levantaba y vestía.

_ si puede ser pero esto no termina así_ respondió el con una sonrisa macabra y se vistió y se fue.

Aclaración: los personajes no son míos son MEYER yo solo juego con ellos para pasar el rato.

**UY! UNA INSINUASION FEM FATALE**

**SI DEJAN MUCHOS **_**reviews**_** LO COMPLETO CON UN LEMMON GENIAL**

**ELIANE KRUSNIK. **


	2. parte 2

Juguemos un juego en la oscuridad parte 2

Soy Edward cullen y debo admitir que este trabajo práctico me está volviendo loco. Alice no deja de molestarme para que haga esas malditas láminas sobre el tacto. Lo peor es que cada vez que intento hacerlas no dejo de pensar en esa maravillosa tarde en la que mi bella estaba siendo pervertida y el capo (mejor dicho idiota) de mi mejor amigo y cuñado, Emmett, lo arruino dejando que la luz entrara. Pero hoy era mi día. Hoy iba a seguir lo que empezó ella. Apenas llegamos a mi casa la metí en mi habitación y cerré la puerta con llave.

_ ¿que haces? _ pregunto bella confundida al ver que cerraba la ventanas.

**Me se acerque a bella lentamente y le susurre al oído**

_ ¿no se?... **Practicar el sentido del gusto_ dije sensualmente besando su cuello.**

**Ella no podía resistirse al suave rosar de mi lengua, que cada vez bajaba mas, y mas, lamiendo sus senos lentamente.** **Pasando por sus curvas hasta llegar a su zona sensible. La cual comencé a lamer fuertemente, extasiándola poco a poco**

**_Edward basta... por favor..._dijo bella separando en silabas, sumamente excitada.**

**_tu boca dice q me detenga, pero tu cuerpo quiere q siga_ dije provocándola cada vez mas.**

Y llego a donde la quería tener. La castigaría. Haría que me rogara que la haga mía. **Lentamente, comencé a subir otra vez, esta vez besándola.**

**_voy a besar todo tu cuerpo y a marcarlo con mi piel, hare que ruegues que te penetre_ dije enloquecido de deseo.**

**_Edward... por favor... detente_ decía bella sin poder moverse, pero el deseo fue más fuerte.** De repente ella estaba sobre mí.

Bella pov:

**No soporte más y mi lado siniestro tomo mi cuerpo por completo.**

**_de acuerdo... solo ten en cuenta q tu lo pediste_ dije con seriedad arrojándolo al suelo, y subiéndome sobre él. _sería más fácil si te desvistieras, Edward_ dije quitándole la ropa interior.**

**Entonces comencé a besarle y lamerle todo su pecho descendiendo levemente hasta llegar a su pene, el cual estaba duro como una roca. Lo metí en mi boca una y otra vez... Edward se sorprendió y **cuando sentí que estaba por llegar, tome su punta y la introduje en vagina y lo monte una y otra vez hasta que ambos llegamos al orgasmo, gimiendo y disfrutando.

_ creo que hay que agradecerle al señor banner_ dije con voz ronca.

_ Si creo que si _ dijo el besándome con pasión.

Volvimos a hacerlo otra vez y otra, hasta que golpearon la puerta fuertemente.

_¡Edward! ¿Estás? _ grito Alice desde afuera.

_ no molestes Alice _ grite.

_ ¿¡bella!_ pregunto Alice_ ¿Qué hacen ahí?

_ trabajamos en el trabajo de biología_ grito Edward volviendo a besarme.

Aclaración: lo escrito en negrita lo escribió mi mejor amigo lucas. Te amo amigo!

Y q les pareció?

Espero q les guste!

Comenten!

Eliane krusnik


End file.
